Not So Bloody Mary
by The Lady More
Summary: AU Mary and Phillip of Bavaria in history unfortunately never got to be man and wife, but what if in a alternate reality the hands of fate let them get married. Will Mary still be bloody Mary? And how will her parents both still alive in this react?
1. What Mary Learned About Love

_**Hey guys I am not dead! Unfortunately I was grounded for a week long story but if you would like to know PM. But I have a lot of stories to put up including one with Cromwell being creepy with his son GREGORY! Anyway I hope you enjoy it's another one of my great what if's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anyone in this story nor sadly did this story happen it is a figment of my imagination! **_

Not So Bloody Mary

**What Mary Tudor Learned About Love:**

_**England 1540**_

Mary Tudor knew nothing about love. The people to blame were her parents. Her parents Princess Dowager Katherine of Aragon and King Henry VIII (both still alive and well at the time) did love her dearly so their affection wasn't at all the cause of her confusion about love, but it was how she watched her parents love different people. And from their actions Mary learned what she thought was love.

At 9 years old she learned her first two lessons about love. The first and last lesson she learned from both her parents at the same time was that love never lasts forever. She watched helplessly at nine years old her parents end their marriage. That same year she learned from her mother as quickly as you can fall into love, you can just as quickly fall into love once again. She learned this lesson by watching her mother kiss affectionately the man, who was going to be her future stepfather Sir Thomas More.

When Mary was 11 years old her mother remarried to the Lord Chancellor serving her Father Sir Thomas More. She remembered how happy her mother looked as they took her vows. She knew it would be weird having another father, but it was something she would get used to. But when her mother married Sir Thomas she learned her next lesson about love, to give a new member of the family a chance. Mary did have doubts about Sir Thomas marrying her mother but the moment they joined each other in holy matrimony Sir Thomas wrapped a arm around her and said welcome to the family. He then welcomed her into his home, as Mary was his own. From that day she sometimes preferred Sir Thomas to her own father.

At 12 years old she learned a very important lesson from her father. Years before, unknown to Mary, her father fell in love with a wench named Anne Boleyn. Well the deeper he fell in love with Anne the faster he lost his judgment. To make the long story short her father made his own church just to marry Anne. From that Mary learned that love can drive one to do irrational things and never let love affect her judgment.

When Mary was 15 her stepfather was almost executed. She remembered how scared she was for him and her mother who was pregnant with Mary's future sister Isabella. But the night before Sir Thomas' trial, Mary's mother risked her and her child's life by begging to the King to spare her husband's life. Her father the King admired his former wife for her courage and the next day her stepfather walked out of the tower a free man. Mary learned that if one loves someone dearly he or she would risk everything to save the one that they love's life.

At 16 years old Mary learned that love doesn't always end happily. She learned that from neither her mother nor her father. She learned that from her stepmother she despised, Anne Boleyn. Mary never really liked Anne. She always made fun of her mother, even tried to kill her once. She treated Mary the same way. When Mary and her Mother found out Anne was to be beheaded they both of them smiled as if they found out they were to be crowned the Queens of England. Though Mary was ecstatic that Anne was out of her life she couldn't help to feel a bit sorry for her, she didn't get the happy ending she wanted.

From the time Mary was 17 to the time she was 19 she learned the hardest lesson from her father and her stepmother at the time. Her father fell deeply in love with Jane Seymour. They had a happy marriage, and balanced Mary's father mania. And just like Sir Thomas, Jane accepted Mary as if she was her own daughter. However that marriage didn't last long either. When Jane fulfilled Mary's father's desire to have a son, an heir to the throne, tragedy struck. Jane died from a infection from childbirth. Mary's father was devastated and remained devastated from then on out. When the Phoenix died out of the ashes rose this hard yet devastating lesson, when one looses the one he or she loves, they loose half of themselves.

Here was Mary now at 19 years old. She had seen a lot when it came to love but never put her experiences in her own life. But little did Mary know she was about finally put these lessons to the test with the man she least expected to fall in love with in….

_**Whatcha think continue? Reviews make me smile! **_


	2. A New Queen and A Possible Match

_**Here is the next chapter of Not So Bloody Mary! Enjoy! **_

**A New Queen and A Possible Match: **

_**More Estate Chelsea: **_

Mary was almost 20 years old and was going through some big changes as she transitioned into adulthood. Three days before her father had married for the fourth time, some heretic from Germany that Cromwell chose to secure his "reformation". This chaotic yet dysfunctional time set the scene for another drastic change in Mary Tudor's life.

The morning her life flipped upside down was just like every other morning. She woke up, got dressed, said her morning prayers and then went downstairs to have breakfast with her mother, stepfather and little sister Isabella who was five years old.

When she got downstairs her stepfather Sir Thomas More current Lord Chancellor of England and Duke of Surrey was in the middle of his religious rants. Well the rant wasn't all about religion. It was more about the demonic, evil, scheming, heretic Lord Privy Seal Thomas Cromwell. Since Sir Thomas' near death Cromwell became Sir Thomas' mortal enemy. Mary wasn't surprised. She hated Cromwell too!

"That heretic Cromwell has gone too far!" Sir Thomas growled slamming his fist on the table. "First he dissolves the Monasteries, sacking all their goods. Next he kills that innocent, kind and polite Robert Aske! Now he makes Harry marry a heretic…against his will even! No wonder the pope is trying to call France and Spain in a holy war against England."

Mary smirked as she watched her mother roll her eyes. Little Isabella giggled as she mimicked her father by slamming her fists on the table.

"Harry begged me to be his Chancellor again and even though I was still completely enraged at him for imprisoning me I accepted," Sir Thomas ranted on, "and Harry listened to what I had to say until Lord Cromwell the Heretic became Lord Privy Seal, now it's like every time I advise Harry it's like I am talking to a brick wall. But when that heretic advises Harry, he listens to Cromwell as if he were Christ himself. I AM HIS CHANCELLOR DAMNIT!"

Mary watched as her mother walked behind Sir Thomas and wrap her arms around his neck. He looked up at his wife and smiled as she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. Mary started to take note of the actions of her mother towards her husband because Mary knew that one day she would be a bride herself. She idolized her mother for everything even the little things like love.

"Calm down mi amor!" Mary's mother said to Sir Thomas, "let Henry learn from his mistakes, besides I hear Cromwell is quickly loosing favor from the king."

Then Mary saw a pair of grayish blue eyes staring at her.

"Ah Mi Cielo," Mary's mother said, "it always brightens my day to see you up and happy and especially on a morning so lovely as this."

Sir Thomas smiled at Mary.

"Enjoy it while you can!" he said, "Before Harry's new heretic horse ruins it! I hear she wants to see you straight away!"

Mary's smile quickly turned into a frown. What could that heretic woman possibly want now? And would she be a bitch like Anne Boleyn?

"Mi amor stop it! That mouth of yours will get you into trouble again!"

Her mother kissed Sir Thomas on the head again and walked towards Mary. Mary felt her mother hug her and kiss her on the forehead. Mary smiled.

"Mummy," Mary said, "Do I have to accept her as my new step mother? Father doesn't even accept her and she's not of our faith."

She heard Sir Thomas laughing behind him.

"AHA!" He said, "even Mary knows she's evil!"

Mary's mother turned her head towards him and glared. Mary couldn't help but laugh. Sir Thomas always had a dry yet great sense of humor. He then winked at her.

"Now, now," Her mother said now stepping back to hold her daughter's hands, "I know she is a bit different from us, but I had a moment to speak with her and she seems kind. You remember how scared you were to have Sir Thomas as a stepfather. You ended up loving him! And I could assure you she will not be like Anne Boleyn. I would like you to remember thing do the same you did to accept Sir Thomas and Jane Seymour."

Mary's mother then kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Treat her with kindness."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Queen Anne of Cleves' Bedchamber Whitehall:**_

Mary had only met Anne of Cleaves for a few moments. She remembered how bizarre her. She even had a foul smell to her. She wasn't at all pretty compared to Jane and Anne number one. She was just…average.

Mary walked into the Queen's bedchambers with a sense of dread. Lord knew what that heretic wanted!

"Awk Prinzess Mary," Anne of Cleves said, "What a pleasure it iz to zee you again!"

Her German Accent was thicker accent than Mary's mother and the Spanish ambassador Chapyus' accents combined. Mary reluctantly bowed.

"A pleasure to see you too your majesty," She said.

Anne of Cleves walked over and hugged Mary. Mary reluctantly hugged her back. The Flander's Mare as she was rudely called stepped back and pointed to two empty seats by the fireplace. The two women walked to the seats and sat across from each other.

"I am aware zhat's your mother and your father are looking forz a marriage for you. "

_God almighty _Mary thought _I barely know you…and you're in my business! Leave my personal business to my father and my mother! _

Mary shifted uncontrollably in her seat. She wanted to tell the woman to fuck off and go back to her heretic country. But she had restraint as she remembered the last time she stood up to one of her former stepmothers. Fucking Anne Boleyn started to make Mary's life a living hell.

"Yes."

Anne of Cleves smiled at her.

"Iz discussed dis withz your father. My cousin Duke Philip of Bavaria haz justz arrived in England. He haz heard a greatz deal about you. I waz hoping to arrange a meeting betweenz za two of you, maybe then you can consider him az a pozzible suitor."

Was she trying to arrange Mary to marry a heretic? Where was Sir Thomas when she needed him? He could save her from this terrible monstrosity! Over her dead body would she marry a heretic! She would rather go to a nunnery! Mary sighed she remembered what her mother said. How she should treat the new Queen with kindness and Anne of Cleves did seem so enthusiastic about this match.

Mary smiled awkwardly at her stepmother.

"I'll think about it."

Anne Cleves smiled. Poor woman was oblivious that Mary's answer meant no! Mary knew the outcome. She would not wind up with this Philip of Bavaria or so she thought….

_**Next up Mary confides in her stepbrother and we meet Philip of Bavaria. **_


End file.
